The present invention is directed generally to a sound producing remote control toy vehicle and, in particular, to a motor-driven toy vehicle which is controlled by a remote control which includes a sound producing circuit and speaker system which selectively produces vehicle-related or other created sounds such as action sounds.
Toy vehicles have always been a popular and well-liked toy for children. Each year, toy vehicle manufacturers strive to provide new features and enhancements to toy vehicles which will enhance the play value and desirability thereof, thereby increasing the fun that children will experience with the toy.
From time to time, remote-controlled toy vehicles have been popular. Such toys include motor-driven toy vehicles and a separate remote hand controller which controls the action of the motor in the toy vehicle either through a wire or through radio control signals. Such remote-control systems include such simple remote controls as those that only cause the vehicle to go forward in a straight direction, those that permit control of the motor in forward and reverse directions, and those which permit both movement of the vehicle and steering thereof.
Recently, toy vehicle manufacturers have been incorporating sound producing devices, such as horns or sirens, directly in the toy vehicles which are actuated by pressing buttons or other controls on the toy vehicle itself or by pressing a selected portion of the toy vehicle body. However, when a toy vehicle which produces sound from the toy vehicle is remotely controlled, a child must physically manipulate the toy vehicle or portions thereof to produce sounds, thereby decreasing play value and the concomitant fun involved in playing with such toys.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a remotely controlled toy vehicle in which a sound producing system is provided directly in the remote control itself to permit a user of the remote control of the toy vehicle to generate vehicle-related sounds from the remote control.